ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Ishtaria Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style for the Age of Ishtaria Wiki! If you are a new editor or contributor, you've found the right place. Feel free to visit the Age of Ishtaria Wiki:Sandbox to practice your editing skills after you have read this manual. Suggestions regarding this page can be made to an or added to the talk page. The Manual of Style exists as a guideline for template usage and style of writing used on the Age of Ishtaria Wiki. It is important to keep a consistent writing style across the site or else it may be jarring for readers. Template usage must also be standardized. The manual of style is relevant only on content pages. Articles and category pages are considered as content pages. Pages such as those that use MediaWiki or Special as their namespace do not. Pages that need to be worked on are located at Category:Housekeeping. General Guidelines *Anyone is free to edit! Don't be afraid of making formatting mistakes or having missing info, since others can fix your mistakes. *More complicated edits should be suggested on a page's talk page or comments page before any change happens. That way, it will not interfere with already existing content without notice. *Keep it professional and objective. In the case of this wiki, this means that some descriptions and information comes from the game. On some pages such as unit pages, it is encouraged to use the most accurate descriptions the game uses to avoid confusion and misunderstanding. In the case that any text does not match the in-game text, do correct it or let others know by commenting on the comments section or talk page. **This comes with the exception of typos and/or mismatched event or unit descriptions. When in doubt, always take from the actual unit's description instead of the event page. *Any questions, suggestions or inquiries can be made in the Announcements & Suggestions Board or be posted on an 's wall, as long as it is game or content-related. *If you are curious about how a page is made, you are welcome to view the page source by editing the page without making any changes to it. It may help you understand how the page works. It is also recommended to view pages in the source editor in addition to the visual editor. Page Titles On the Age of Ishtaria Wiki, the vast majority of pages are based on character names or titles, thus capitalized using the Title Case style. For the sake of consistency, all content pages shall follow this style. For those who are unsure on the rules, they may consult http://titlecapitalization.com/. Unit Pages Unit pages normally use their own name as the title of the page. However, when there is introduced another version of the unit with the same name, it is important to note the naming scheme for the pages of these units. The page itself should be named according to the format: Name_(Event or Pack Name) *Examples: Metatron (Christmas), Anahita (Hot Spring), Chimera (Hot Spring) *''NOTE'': When the name of the page is different from the unit's actual name, remember to use the name parameter in Template:Unit! Templates A full list of templates can be found at by filtering the Template namespace. For ease of use and convenience, however, the most often used templates are linked here. Read the documentation throughly! 'Specific Use Templates' All templates can be used by copying and pasting the included template with parameters included in the source editor. *'Template:Unit' - Used on Unit Pages. A full list of every page that uses this template can be found at Category:Units. **This is one of the most important and most often used templates. Be sure to understand this one the most! **Also covers how to upload and use unit images. You can read that here. *'Template:Illust-Infobox' - Used on Illustrator pages. A full list of every page that uses this template can be found at Category:Illustrators. *'Template:Quest' - Used on Quest pages. Can be seen used at Quest List or Trial List. *'Template:Enemy-Infobox' - Used on enemy pages. A full list of every page that uses this template can be found at Category:Enemy. *'Category:Item Templates' - Used for item sections and tables on pages. *'Template:Home' - Template for the home page. 'Management Templates' In the above link, you can find information on management templates such as... * (used for disambiguation pages) * (used for marking pages for deletion) To learn more about how to use templates, be sure to read the Help page on templates at w:Help:Templates. Units The units of Age of Ishtaria shall be referred to as "units" and not "cards", "maidens", or "warriors". Abbreviations Abbreviations must never be used. They represent lazy writing and may not be understood by some people. As a wiki, a source for information, many uninformed users are expected to visit and will not likely know any abbreviations. Perspective Third-person perspective is ideal because it sets the proper tone. First-person perspective creates a very personal interaction with readers and is not very fitting for a wiki. Date & Time Date Age of Ishtaria has a wide international audience where different date formats are used among different users. For that reason, dates must be written in a format understandable by all. On the Age of Ishtaria Wiki, dates shall formatted starting with the month (written as a word), followed by the day, then the year (written in four digits). For example: *Correct: October 12 2014 *Incorrect: 10/12/14 (could be interpreted as Oct 12 2014, Dec 10 2014, or Dec 14 2010) In some cases, it may be appropriate to shorten the month to three letters and/or omit the year. Time If a time is specified within Age of Ishtaria as PST/PDT, please leave it in PST/PDT form. Do not convert it to Coordinated Universal Time (UTC+0). Blogs You can create blog posts to share or discuss about anything that is related to the game or this wiki. Blogs, just like the forum, can be a place to discuss in detail about certain aspects about the game or the wiki without having to strictly abide by this wiki's policy on content pages. As such, they are a great tool to use for players that wish to share tips and ideas. Blogs, however, must abide by the policies indicated at Age of Ishtaria Wiki:Policy#Blogs. The content has been copied here for convenience. Blogs may be used for: *Tips *Content *Discussion, although discussion might be better relegated to the forum. Blogs may not be used for: *asking for help. *seeking in-game followers. *seeking unions or advertising unions. *experimenting with formatting or inserting gibberish. Use a for that. It is recommended to categorize blog posts under Category:Community, Category:Gameplay & Mechanics, or Category:Events depending on what they are about. Additional Help Do visit the page for more general information regarding wiki editing. This Manual of Style may only cover style guidelines regarding the Age of Ishtaria Wiki, and it is important to know other good style practices. The first blog regarding style on this wiki can be read here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Policy